Invading
by This isn't what it looks like
Summary: "Why me?" Haruhi asked, eyes so hopeful that the question was like a sharp knife to the already bleeding wound. I smiled at her, willing away the guilt "Because you are the most wonderful creature I have ever met." Haruhi snorted, smiling "Oh, so I'm a creature now?" she asked. I smiled back at her and kissed the tip of her nose in an empty gesture of affection "The best kind."
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High school Host club._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Prologue_**

Have you ever seen a tightly knit group of friends before? The kind that says that they're not against talking to other people, but they wouldn't really go out venturing to meet new friends. They have an aura about them, and it's not a ' _back off'_ aura. It's more of a ' _we're not open to new members at this time'_ feeling.

The host club pretty much fits this description. Try as you might to get in, hardly anyone was successful. They had to pull _you_ into the group of friends, as it is with most popular groups. They weren't mean, they were approachable, nice, and fun.

But there was still a wall.

The wall separated everyone else from them, and whether the wall is intentional or not, it's still always there.

Everyone felt it, but no one talked about it.

For an entire year I watched from afar as they joked, laughed, and chatted amongst themselves. I had placed some appointments with them, in an effort to try and see a little into their dynamics, but only succeeded in making myself feel terribly lonely.

I could see how they saw me. A little outsider they let in temporarily to put a show on for. They would talk to me for the allotted time, smile, and charm.

That's not what I wanted.

I wanted to be a thread of importance in the tapestry of their indestructible cloth, which at the time seemed entirely impossible.

Until Fujioka Haruhi.

A metaphorical chink in the tapestry. A green sapling just then settling it's roots into the soil where tall dark wooden oaks had already firmly intertwined into each other beneath the ground.

It was perhaps immoral to use him as a stepping stone, but it was hardly as if I would be hurting anyone by doing so. And that _was_ the initial plan, but then another problem reared it's ugly bulbous head.

Making friends with Fujioka proved extremely difficult when he treated everyone with respect and politeness in equal measures. And it seemed that even female advances from classmates went either ignored or unacknowledged.

If I wanted to get close to the scholarship student, I would have to take subtle, yet drastic measures.

Starting with an investigation.

.

.

.

 **AN: I am kind of disoriented from a severe lack of sleep, but I still wrote this anyway. Because of the shit I see 13 year old's write... no offense, 13 year olds. I am so tired, ignore what I'm saying.**


	2. Sier

With no forewarning to my brother, I opened the door to his gaudy bright blue limousine, slipped inside and slammed the door loudly in the hopes of getting his full attention which at the time seemed to be on a little half-clothed brunette sitting on his lap.

The girl whipped around and gave a sharp scream as she tried to cover herself. I sighed and touched a gently hand to my abused eardrums.

"Sier, will you shut your little whore up? I believe she has other business to attend to, perhaps a meeting with your other little banshee's, you know...out of the car?" I shooed her away with a flippant hand gesture.

The girl stared at me with wide watery eyes. When she didn't move fast enough, Sier sighed, opened the car door and literally kicked her out of the car with a shiny black shoe. He closed the door swiftly and turned towards me with a look that suggested extreme annoyance, "Sister, how pleasant of you to arrive unannounced! And at such a convenient time too." he said as he adjusted his ruffled clothing.

I gave him a quick once-over, Black hair similar to mine in disarray, dilated black pupils. I made no effort to disguise my disgusted scoff, "Forgive me, I had no idea you'd be entertaining...company of the slutty variety."

Sier laughed, "Oh, shut up. Just because you want to live your life as a saintly prude doesn't mean that I have to. Now, what do you want? And it better be good." he said, crossing his legs and sitting back with forced composure. My surprise arrival had rattled him, and he was still recovering. He hid it extremely well.

I fought down the grimace working to appear on my lips, "Oh, yes. Thats right, I need a favor. I need you to do some research on a boy named Fujioka Haruhi, first year."

Sier's gaze turned into one of amusement. "The honor's student? The dirt poor boy that everyone simply can't stop talking about?" he laughed, "I'll admit, he's been looking better these past few days, but I wouldn't have guessed that he'd be the one you'd choose to pluck your precious little cherry."

I gave his leg a swift and brutal kick, "Ow! Okay, fine, still ever the prude. What kind of information do you need?" he asked, already pulling a notepad and pen from his pocket.

Finally, he was getting serious. "I don't need anything huge, just the basics, favorite color, food, family member's, place of past and present residence, etc. Useless things like that."

"This is starting to sound a lot like a crush."

"It's not, you idiot, it's for befriending him. Any information that leads to that goal will be apprieciated. Now, if you'll excuse me." I moved to exit the car but a sudden grip on my wrist slammed me back down into my seat.

"A friend!" Sier squealed like a giddy school girl. "You're actually trying to make a friend!? Oh, god, I can't breathe!" he wheezed out, "Your first friend and you're trying to get one like this?"

I felt color rise to my cheeks, "I shouldn't have told you anything." I grumbled under my breath.

Sier went on laughing, "No, no, this is good. It will help me know what to look for. But seriously, Riva, what you're planning isn't going to work."

"And why not!? If I take the proper steps and precautions, it should be easy...I mean, I would have already done it before, but-" I hadn't thought it would work before. It had always been easier to avoid the social jungle of relationships, platonic or otherwise, it was always so complex! And the things that had mattered to everyone else hadn't mattered to me. It felt like I was faking it, walking on tightrope where saying the wrong thing or not being interested in the right things, would end up with me plummeting down into the shark infested water. Just riddled with the hazing I sometimes saw other students go through after a sudden fall from popularity. It was brutal.

But now, after a recent revelation...it was time.

"It will work, Sier, I'll make it work."

Sier waved his hand, "No, you don't understand me, hell, I think you can do it, but the thing is, men and women can't be friends."

"...What?"

Sier grinned widely and repeated himself, "You heard me, men and women simply _cannot_ be friends. It doesn't work that way."

"You and you're sexist bullshit." I huffed in irritation.

Sier shook his head and his tone took on a patient quality, as if talking to a mentally disabled child. "You have absolutely no expertise in this area, I, however, know better. It can't be done. Men and women are too different, either he'll get bored and lose interest, or he'll get a crush on you, try to act on it, and be rejected or accepted. Either way, you won't remain friends."

"...But, surely you're not so simple minded?" Not _all_ men could be like that.

Sier smiled. "What use are you females, without your legs spread wide open."

I left the car with the satisfaction that my brother would have a bright red hand shaped mark on his cheek and a split bloody lip for the rest of the day, and hopefully even after that.

fucking Pervert.


End file.
